How Much Is That Doggy In The Kimono?
by innocenceisdead
Summary: Shigure is left alone in the house as the noisy teens of the household have all made plans for the night. However, a certain high school girl's plans get cancelled and she ends up keeping him company. Very kinky, rated 'M'.


_*Warning for any untainted little minds out there: it's rated 'M' for a reason! Please don't read this if you're going to be freaked out or whatever.*  
Hey readers! All of my stories so far have been Yaoi right? I thought i'd deliver some new couples that aren't. Plus - I love Fruits Basket and Shigure so much! 3 So yeah, enjoy!  
_  
**How Much Is That Doggy In The Kimono?  
**  
_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"... -No Aya, for the last time Yuki's busy with afterschool activities!" Barked a playful Shigure as he sat at his desk, his phone resting between his neck and shoulder.

"Yes, yes, but 'm trying to write here! I do have a life outside of feeding your creepy brother complex y'know."

A small sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aya-kun, NOW STOP CALLING ME!" And with that he disconnected the call and returned to his work, one pencil tucked behind his ear.

_What on earth can I write about?_

After half an hour of pacing around his room playing with the string on his kimono Shigure decided that it was time for a distraction... again. Knowing that nobody would be home soon: Yuki attending his afterschool activites, Tohru staying at Arisa's house and Kyo well - wherever the hell Kyo went, he decided it would be safe to walk around in his boxers for a while. Carelessly, he slid out of his dark, casual kimono and tossed it aside before lying down on the sofa.

_An authors work is never easy..._ He smiled to himself, flicking through the TV channels searching for some form of inspiration as he listened to the sound of heavy rain against the windows.

* * *

The front door slid open and a shivering, wet Tohru let herself in, pausing to see if she could hear any voices in the house.

"S-Shigure-san?" Came a nervous but friendly voice from the hallway.

Shigure was already fast asleep and slouched on the sofa in his boxers. The remote had fallen out of his hand and onto the floor where it lay with old packets of crisps and other various snacks. Tohru, unaware of the sleeping man, made her way into the living room drying her hair with a fresh, strawberry-patterned towel.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, blushing at Shigure's half naked frame. She hurried back out into the hallway and returned with a blanket which she carefully laid over him, her still-wet hair brushing against his lips.

_He's unexpectedly toned..._ She thought, then mentally slapped herself for thinking such perverted thoughts, especially about the man that was almost like a father to her!

"T... -ru..."

Tohru tilted her head as she listened to Shigure mumble something almost inaudible in his sleep.

"T..ohru!" Shigure twitched in his sleep, lips parted slightly.

Tohru blushed at the mention of her name, and of how naked and vulnerable he looked right now - the whole situation was overwhelming! Normally shigure was so laid-back and fatherly. But right now he looked so much younger than he actually was, just a lazy teen dreaming about perverted things. Perverted things that just happened to concern her! Clumsily, Tohru tried to leave the room without making a sound but when she was almost at the door she tripped over something metallic and sharp.

"OUCH!" She cried.

Shigure shot up from the sofa to see Tohru holding her foot, wide-eyed and blushing. She looked so... sexy. She was still dripping wet from the rain and her winter uniform clung tightly to her breasts. Then he realised why she looked so shocked.

"Shit!"

Shigure spun around quickly, failing to hide his obvious erection.

"I'm sorry, I've just been sleeping... I-It's a guy thing." he urged it to go away but couldn't help imagining Tohru's body which only made matters worse.

A nervous Tohru stood in the doorway, unsure of how to react.

"Uhm... where are Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun tonight?" She asked quietly, trying to change the subject and stop starring at Shigure's suddenly alluring body. She'd never seen a man so naked before and a wierd heated feeling began to wash over her.

"Yuki said he had something to do afterschool and then he was going to sleep at a friend's seeing as you would be out tonight. Kyo just dissapeared as usual." Shigure turned towards the small girl, locating his kimono and pulling it on so it draped loosely over his broad shoulders.

"I thought you were staying at Arisa's tonight Tohru-chan?" He smiled playfully, trying to settle the atmosphere by being his normal and relaxed self.

Tohru walked further into the room and sat on the sofa, carefully smoothing down her wet school skirt over her thighs.

"I was going to sleep there but Arisa suddenly felt ill so-"

"Please, stop doing that." Shigure whined, painfully.

"Doing what?" Tohru asked as she tilted her head to the side. Her long, wet hair slid over her shoulder, droplets of water dripped onto the sofa as she waited for a reply.

"Your dress, i-it's sticking to your body. I can almost see your underwear!" Shigure laughed nervously.

_God, i'm such a pervert! _He thought to himself.

Tohru continued to smooth down her skirt, watching Shigure's expression as she did so. He had such a painful expression and his erection had well and truly made a comeback.

"Tohru, don't do this." He pleaded, towering over her.

She giggled nervously.

"It's a kind of fun..."

Shigure knew he was a pervert for even considering this and it pained him to betray the lovestruck teenage boys of the household, but if that wasn't an invitation to kiss her what was?!

Shigure leaned down and aligned his face with Tohru's. Her innocent eyes had widened and her face was bright red. Cautiously, shigure held her face in his rough hands, stroking her cheeks gingerly. He wasn't accustomed to this sort of thing. Tohru smiled shyly and reached up to brush a long strand of dark hair from his forehead which sent a shiver through the older man's spine. He couldn't take it anymore. Without a second thought he pressed his hungry lips against Tohru's. He felt his member grow even harder as her small, soft lips brushed against his own. Small, tender kisses turned into more daring ones. Tohru jumped when she felt Shigure's hot tounge slide inside her mouth but started to enjoy the feeling and reciprocated by massaging it with her own. Her shaking arms wrapped themselves around Shigure's broad back and he pulled her closer to him, her breasts pushed up against his bare chest as his kimono began to disentangle.

* * *

_Muhahaha, suspense. :3 (Awh gawd, don't hate me for this cliffy. D:) Thanks for reading guys, I plan on finishing this ShigurexTohru-y goodness very soon! Let me know what you think of it - I promise you won't be disappointed._

Until next time...


End file.
